


A Christmas with Luna

by luna_l_good



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/M, Happy Ending, Post Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_l_good/pseuds/luna_l_good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendship if formed by the most unlikeliest pair. Severus helps Luna overcome a hardship while Luna teaches him how to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You may Go

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K Rowling. This is my first ever fanfic if there are any mistakes please let know, I suck at grammar.  
> Luna and the other characters might appear a bit OOC – you have been warned.  
> This was written in 2011, still my first fanfic. I have written others, this was one only only put onto into the world. Also first time using this site, sorry. I'll learn.
> 
> I CANNOT figure out how to keep everything spaced, sorry its all clumped together

Professor Snape sat at the front of the desk, waiting for the students to be done. If it wasn’t for Potter I would have be long gone from this place. I have too many painful memories here. I guess I could leave now, Potters gone after he finished off the Dark Lord. The only one of the golden trio to come back was Ganger. I was shocked to find I had somehow survived the bite. Dumbledore had come to the shrieking shack to find me nearly dead. Lucky me though, he chose to stop the bleeding.

 

  
“Professor?” She said. What does that girl want taking me away from my thoughts. Luna Lovegood is strange child, happy no matter what the other students say or do to her.  
“Yes?” I say looking up at her. “I’m finished”. “Leave it on the desk then, you may go” She looks surprised at me for allowing her to leave early. “Thank you Professor, have a good day. Oh and you many want to be careful I believe there are some Nargles floating around”

 

  
What is that silly girl talking about now? “Nargles, Lovegood? “Yes, they are mischievous creatures they steal your things, they won’t hurt you.”“Oh” Is all I can seem to say and with that she turns around to her desk, grabs her things and leaves. The students are staring in shock at why she left early. I laugh to myself. I watch her go through the door, her long blonde hair swaying. I feel myself to start to smile.

 

  
I left the potions class earlier than expected for the first time ever. I never thought Professor Snape would allow anyone to leave early unless they were getting kicked out. As I make my way to the Great Hall for supper, I realise everyone is out from their classes now.  
“Hey Luna,” I look up the see Neville. “Hi Neville” I smile at him. “Care to join me?” I ask. “Yes, please” He nearly trips as he sits down. I grab his arm. “Sorry Luna” mutters Neville. “No worries Neville, no harm done is there?” I laugh.


	2. Smile

I begin to think. Ms. Lovegood is the only one in her grade to actually finish all the work and potions fast and effectually. I think I’ll have to start to give her extra lessons, she’s bright. I know her mother was a wonderful Potion Mistress, that’s where she’s must have learnt it all. I watch her as she enters with a smile on her face talking to that Weasley girl.  
“Today class we well be doing, Pepperup Potion, the infirmary is in direly need of some more now that you have all returned and winter is approaching. Turn to chapter 3 for the ingredients and instructions. No talking!”

  
They all begin to open their books and take everything they need out, you have an hour, I say.  
I sit at my desk and I begin to mark the work sitting there. I feel my eyes watching her, the way she moves is like she’s floating. I hear her humming quietly to herself. That Weasley girl and her are working together. She’s whispering the ingredients into Luna’s ear. She begins to laugh, I realise its almost time go and I haven’t called her up yet. The class is beginning to talk louder and louder. Weasley and Luna are laughing the hardest. There just something about Ms. Lovegood that makes me smile.  
“Lovegood!” I shout. The class jumps, expect her, she looks up as if nothing was wrong. “Yes Professor?” “Didn’t I say no talking? “I wasn’t talking Professor I was laughing” “You obviously were laughing at something that was said” “Not at all, you see I dropped my knife, nearly hitting Ginny, it landed just beside her shoe” “That is funny?” I ask, I feel my eyebrows rising.

  
“Well if you come have look it landed with the sharp side downwards, I could have cut off her toe, which isn’t funny but with something like this you just have to laugh, that’s why we were” “I see, you well come speak to me after class. Now begin cleaning up”  
The students keep looking at Luna as if they’ll never see her again, it pleases me. I hear the bell ring. I see Luna begin to walk up to my desk. That Weasley girl waits at the door.  
“You may go Weasley” “I thought I’d wait for Luna Professor!” Weasley said. “I said go or do you want detention also?” She leaves, Luna reaches my desk. “You didn’t have to be so mean Professor; she was just waiting for me.” “She didn’t have too though, now I have something to ask you please sit” I pull up a chair, with magic and she sits”  
“Thank you, now what did you want to ask me Professor am I in trouble? I’m sorry for laughing but you said no talking and I was just laughing.”“Quite!” She sits there, smiling at me never moving her eyes away

  
“You seem to be finishing all the work I give rather quickly, too quickly for a 7th year. I have already spoken to Professor Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick and we’ve decided that you well be given advanced Potions with me, starting tonight everyday till next week then every Monday, Wednesday and Fridays. Understand?”  
A different smile than I have ever seen is on her face. She seems pleased.“Yes Professor it sounds like fun, I’ll see you after supper then.” I watch her leave, as the door open I see the Weasley girl still waiting outside. I begin to laugh to myself again.


	3. Professor Snape, nice?

I leave the class, and Ginny is waiting outside the door for me looking worried. Extra classes with Professor Snape this well be fun. I begin to smile.  
“What did Snape say?” Ginny bombarded me.“I am to have extra lessons to become more advance in potions with him.”“He didn’t give you detention? Or yell or take off points?” She asked shocked.“No, he was nice actually” “SNAPE nice?” Ginny yelled “Yes, is that hard to believe?” I look at her strangely. “Yeah, it really is. Let’s go to dinner.”We walked into the Great Hall and went to our tables.

  
The word of Luna’s extra lessons spread fast amongst the students, she didn’t deny them either which I had expected she would. She came to the dungeons on time without any fear. She knocked on the door I called,

  
“Come in” “Hi Professor, I brought you some supper I didn’t know what you liked so I brought some of everything.” She smiled as she set down the plate of food; I wonder why she would bother to even care. The gesture actually means everything to me.  
“Why thank you Ms. Lovegood. Sit down and we’ll talk about what we’ll be doing tonight.” I pull the plate towards be, not realising how hungry I really was. “Tonight we’ll be making the potion Felix Felicis do you know what it does?“I believe whoever drinks it well be granted unusually good luck. Is that right?”“Yes that correct, Ms. Lovegood. Good job, 5 points to Ravenclaw”

  
She smiles at that, she knows I never give points to anyone but my own house. “Everything you need to make it is on the table there you may begin. Just ask if you need any help at all alright?”“Yes Sir.”

  
I watch her get up, and move so carefully towards the caldron. I begin to eat. I bring out some more papers for me to mark while, I finish eating. After a while I look up to see her almost done. I stand up to go check her work. She’s humming to herself, it makes me smile.  
“Ms. Lovegood, how is it going? “Good Professor” “Ms. Lovegood have you added all the ingredients?” “Yes, Professor, I just have to let it simmer for 15 minutes.” I peer into the potion, “Very good Ms. Lovegood. 10 points” She smiles, I smirk back slightly.

  
I start adding the ingredients into the potion when he stands up to come check my work, he’s tall much taller than me. His black robes make him look fierce but I know he’s not. “Professor Snape?” “Yes, Ms. Lovegood?” “Please call me Luna, Professor!” “Ms... Luna”Her name feels weird on my lips. “Luna, if I call you that may call me Severus, now what was your question?” She says Severus, as if testing it out.  
“May I please call you Sev Sev instead? It seems much better” Sev Sev.. is she insane! I look at her; she’s sitting there as if she asked for the time of day. Sev Sev. I’ve had worse and there’s something about her that I can’t say no too. I smirk at her. “Yes you may BUT only in the class between the two of us is that understood? Now what is your question?”

  
“Yes Sev sev, why are we making Felix Felicis? What is it going to be used for? She asks the one question, in which I shouldn’t tell the truth too, I think to myself for a minute. So I dare tell her? I decide too. “Luna what I’m about to tell you, you mustn’t repeat to anyone! Is that Understood? She nods; I brace myself only Dumbledore and I know of the plan.“The potions we well be preparing together well be used mainly on myself when I go on a mission a week from now, they well keep me safe and help me with I’m with The Dark Lord. With your help I well be able to make them all and give you extra lessons.” I say all in one breathe.  
She smiles, and starts to speak in a sing song voice. “I’m glad I could be of help Sev sev.”“Well Luna, it is late and I believe it is time for bed for you, I shall see you class tomorrow morning.” “Good night Sev sev, sweet dreams don’t let the bed bugs bite.”

 

  
I watch her grab her bag and go through the door. There’s something about Luna that I can’t seem to shake, she never lets anything bother her. Everything just flows off of her; she reminds me of Lily she never let insults bother her either. Luna is not boring, her attitude towards life and the rest of the world was different, all she see’s is the beauty within everything. Her mind the strangest leaps and jumps that even I can’t follow at times; she’s... what the world... intrigues. She intrigues me. I’ll allow myself to admit that much.


	4. Christmas at Spinners End.

We Apparate just at the end the Spinner’s End, I regain my own composure before I realize Luna as fallen on the ground, I hold out my hand. “Sorry Luna my dear.” As I help her up. “Whoever took your father must have set up wards around the house to know if someone entered there without their constant. Did you get what you needed at least?” She smiles, dusts her robes off and replies. “Yes I did thank you, sorry I took longer than I thought, which way to your house?” She says holding out her hand.  
I gently take her hand and lead her down the snow covered street. I stop at the last on the left. “This is it.” I say, suddenly nervous of what she thinks of it. “It’s lovely! At first I think she’s lying to me, but then I remember its Luna, She has a way of seeing beauty even, and perhaps most specially, when that person could not see it themselves. “I was thinking tonight if you wanted you can decorate the house? I have everything you’ll need.” She looks almost surprised. “Oh yes! I’d love too!” I’m suddenly glad I purchased all those Christmas decorations last weekend. They should already be at the house. We walk up to the stone steps towards the front door; I unlock the 3 dead bolts, in muggle fashion in case anyone is watching.

  
“Well.” I say enter, “we’ll have to open the shutters I always close them before I leave in September and I don’t normally come back till June.” She says nothing and pulls me into the dark living room and opens the drapes and shutters. It brightens the room up immediately, the windows are behind the couch, and the fire place is to the left takes up the whole wall. Opposite that the whole wall dedicated to books and a throw rug in the center of the room to tie it all together. Nothing has changed since I was a child.  
“Sev sev!” She calls me out of my thoughts. “Want to light a fire? Its cold in here.” She sits down on the couch and I turn towards the fireplace and mutter “Poivrons” and a roaring fire lights. I step over to her and sit on the couch with Luna. “We are in for a huge snow storm tonight.” I tell her. So I was thinking we’ll go to the store right after you put your things in your room and we’ll get the tree while were out. How does that sound?” Luna jumps up. “Show where I’m sleeping and let’s go! She pulls me up and I lead her out of them room down the hall.

  
“This is where you’ll be sleep, Luna. It’s my old room.” The walls are bare only single twins bed next to it a nightstand with a lamp. Across the bed are the desk and the dresser. “Here let me un shrink your things for you.” She pulls out her tiny trunk and places it on the floor. I un shrink it. “Let’s get going before the storm hits, the store is only a block up and then you can come unpack while I make supper then we’ll set up the tree and the living room.”

  
“Luna, supper’s done!” I call. She comes running down the hall! “I’m all unpacked!” She comes into the kitchen, her blonde hair waving and she sat down. “Right after supper can we decorate?” “Sure you have you eat first though!” I laugh at her eagerness. “Alright, I’ll eat first. What are we having?” She asks all in one breathe. “Were having spaghetti with chicken meatballs and cheese garlic bread, not something made by the brilliant house-elves but I believe it well suffice.” She begins to eat, not speaking lost in her own thoughts. I can’t read her mind; I’ve tried to use Legilimency many times she’s able to block me out and yet without any use of Occlumency how she does it, I don’t know.  
“Sev sev! Sev sev! Are you in there?” She once more pulls me from my thoughts. “I’m finished eating, can I decorate the living room now? Please?” I smile and say “Yes, let’s go decorate, before you burst at the seams.” I wave my wand and the kitchen magically begins to clean up. I walk into the living room, the fire still roaring away. I have already placed the tree next to the sofa and brought out all the decorations. She’s already opening the boxes and begins to pull out all the lights. “Sev sev? Why don’t you put the tree rug underneath and I’ll hang the lights!” She says.

  
With something that should have taken, barley 20 minutes with magic takes us 45 without. Luna insisted we do it the right way. I sit on the couch, and take a look outside. The storm starting just before we left, only sprinkling at first by the time we had gotten back it was in full force. The tree is decorated and lit up. The mantelpiece has winter figurines and the stockings hanging off of them. Mistletoe and wreaths hanging all around, Luna was very sure we had cleaned the mistletoe first so the Nargles wouldn’t start to come.

  
I look at my watch half past 11. I believe its time for bed for both of us. “Luna, my dear it’s time for bed.” She looks up from by the tree and gets up. “Yes I think it is. She yawns and goes down the hall to wash her face. I go to my room and slip into some black track pants and loose fitting sweatshirt. I come out and she’s already dressed in snowman pjs. She looks absolutely adorable in them. I realize what I was thinking and quickly push the thought away. She walks into her room. I quickly brush my teeth and walk back out to her door.

  
“Luna?” I say, knocking. “Yes?” I hear her say. I enter her room. “I just wanted to say good night and sweet dreams, if you need me I’ll just be in the next room. She nods already beginning to fall asleep. “Night night Sev sev, love you and thank you for everything.” She’s fallen asleep. “Good night Luna, my dear sweet dreams.” I close the door slightly leaving it an open an inch. I walk into my own room and fall right to sleep.


	5. Full Swing

Only 3 weeks till Christmas, the holiday cheer is already in full swing. I pick up the Daily Prophet, and I re read the front headlines again. Xenophilius Lovegood The editor of The Quibbler has gone missing, they believed by some left over Death Eaters not yet caught by the Ministry of Magic. Poor Luna they took her out of Herbology to tell her. She had missed our class while speaking to Professor Dumbledore that night. She arrived in Potions the next day actually looking sad for once. I’ve already asked Professor Dumbledore to take her to my house for the holidays, as darken as my house may be, its better for than her by herself that and she’s never stayed before.

  
“You must allow me to take her for the holidays’ I say to the headmaster first chance I get.” “I must? It is not my decision, it is not unheard of when a teacher takes a student home with them, rare but not unheard of. I never knew you’d take a shine to Ms. Lovegood, Severus.” Albus said amusingly. “I have not taken a shine to her, Headmaster! I just know what its like to be alone on Christmas that is all.”

  
Albus nods in understanding. “You know you and her have quite a lot in common. She understands more than you think Sev sev” replies Albus with a bemused look on his face.  
I..How... Did...You know about that name? Have you been spying on me? Snape replied. “Oh Severus, I need not to spy on you when you are such an open book to begin with. Now I believe you have a lesson with Ms. Lovegood, you don’t want to keep her waiting, let me know her answer too though I already know what it well be. With him chuckling amusingly he left the room.

  
“Luna, come here.” I motion for her to sit across from me at the desk. “Yes Sev sev?”She says. I clear my throat and begin. “I wanted to see if you were alright with what been happened to your father?” She looks downwards and sighs. Yes I’m fine, he’ll be okay. He’s strong enough to withstand anything, Professor Dumbledore believes they took him for what he wrote in The Quibbler, while you know you was in charge and the fact that I got away from Malfoy Manor bothered them even more. As she says this a smile appears on her face. “You’re the first person to have asked that I don’t mind them asking.” “Well then I have a question then for you, under the circumstances with what has happened, the Headmaster has allowed me to ask if you would like to come spend Christmas with me at Spinner’s End? I can understand if you don’t want too, and rather spend it here. I just thought.” An even bigger smile appears on her face, as if I’ve just offered her 1000 galleons. “Really! You mean it? I’d love too! Oh thank you Sev sev! She runs into my arms to give me a hug, I stand there in shock for a moment and I gently lay my hands on her back. “Sorry Professor.”She says laughing and backing away.

  
“All set?” I ask her. She smiles at me, with her truck all packed for the holidays. “Yes!” “Sure you have everything?” She nods. “I was thinking if you wanted or needed to grab anything from your house, would you like too?” I ask her. “Oh yes please Sev sev! She jumps up and down. I smile. “Alright, alright we’ll go there first”. “Just let me shrink your trunk” I hand it to her and watch her put it into her pocket. “Now since no one is staying this winter besides a very limited number of the staff, Professor Dumbledore has lifted the Anti-Disapparition Jinx for the staff to leave faster. Hold tight on to me, were going to do side-along apparition.”

  
We arrived inside her Kitchen. “Are you okay? It takes some getting use too I’m afraid.” I watch her sway for a minute and stand straight up and smile. “Yes, hold on I just want to get something from my bedroom, I’ll only be a minute.” I watch her run up the stairs. I see something coming from the hill, I realize its not something but someone, In a death eater outfit. I begin to call Luna, “LUNA, LUNA! YOU NEED TO GET DOWN HERE NOW! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!” I run up the spiral staircase towards her bedroom. The first thing I see is a muggle painting of her and Potter, The two youngest Weasley’s, Ganger, and Longbottom, typical of Luna to use muggle paints instead of magic. I then hear someone call out. “Do you see them?” “Luna?” I whisper.

  
“Yes Sev sev?” She says walking out of closet. “Do you have what you need? We have to go NOW!” Without waiting for her reply I grab her arm and Apparate us to Spinner’s End.


	6. It went well.

At breakfast Ginny, rushes towards me to find out how last night went. She believes he’s going to kill me and use my body parts for potions. I smile at the thought. “Luna! You’re alive! How did it go? Was he mean? Did he yell? What was it like?” Ginny says all in one breathe.

  
“Good morning, Ginny. Yes I’m alive or I believe so. It was fine Professor Snape isn’t mean and it was quite fun actually.” I smile at her confused face. “HOW was it fun”? Ginny shouts! “It was fun because no one was shouting at me.” I smile at her and she blushes red. “Oh, what potion did you make?” “Felix Felicis” I replied.“Why that one?” Ginny asked.“Professor Snape said it was 7th year level and easy enough for the first potion I make for him.”“So it was good then?” She asked. “Good, very easy actually, well we better be off to Potions. They walked in silence down the corridor until they reached the dungeons.

  
“Today, we well be doing Confusing Concoction, its simple enough for you idiots. BUT be warned if ANY if you try to take any, there will be hell to pay. Start!  
Students pile towards the cupboards to get their ingredients, I watch her grab everything her and that Weasley well need. She well no doubt that she’ll be able to finish this potion fast enough. Why do I allow myself to think of her? She’s a student that is all, that is all....

  
“Snape is watching you Luna, I wonder why.”Ginny says. “He is watching to make sure I do the potion correctly that is all.” I replied with a smile. I cork a vile of potion and slip it into my pocket. Did I just see that? I do what muggles call a ‘double take’; did Luna just put a vile into her pocket? “Mrs. Lovegood! Come here this instant!” “Yes Professor Snape?” She walks over as if it’s just a stroll in the park. “Empty your pockets this instant!” I say. Why? Professor have I done something wrong? “Well for starters you’ve taken a vile of the potion I told you explicitly not take OUT OF THIS ROOM! “Oh you mean this?” She lazily takes the vile out of her pocket and holds it out. I snatch the vile out of her hand. YES THAT Ms. Lovegood! What were you thinking? This is dangerous!”  
“Well, she says slowly. I wanted to use to see if it would help the Wrackspurts to kee

p them away. You see I wanted to see if I used the potion to cause them confusion they wouldn’t be able to confuse anyone else! “Mrs. Lovegood, WHAT IS Wrackpot?” My voice was rising more steadily. “Wrackspurt Professor is an invisible creature which floats into a person's ears, making your brain go fuzzy. Wrackspurts can be seen with aid of Spectrespecs.  
“Spectrespecs Lovegood? We’ll discuss your detention at tonight’s potion lesson, just go! Class dismissed, now leave!” What was Luna thinking? Did she think I wouldn’t notice? How should I punish her? I don’t want to be too hard on her. Why do I care what she thinks? She’s just another student to me... or is she?


	7. The Storm.

Its late when I wake up, freezing cold. I realize that there is no heat. I mutter “Lumos” my wand quickly lights up. I grab my robe and leave my room, pausing to turn on an actual light. No good power must be out because of the storm. I walk out of my bedroom stopping past Luna’s, the door is open more than I left it. I glance inside only to see her bed empty. I continue making my way down to the living room. As I get closer I see some kind of light flickering.

  
I walk in the room only to see Luna wrapped up in her comforter, sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace with a small fire going. “Luna?” I call softy, she looks up slowly; I realize she’s been crying.

 

“Luna honey what’s wrong?” I walk towards her, sitting down and gathering her up in my arms. She’s starts to shake as she tries to relax herself and barley in a whisper she begins to speak, he promised he would stay safe and he didn’t! After what happened when I was kidnapped, he promised to be more careful! Why didn’t he keep his promise! Why didn’t he run? Or fight? She starts to cry into my chest. I begin to rock her back and forth. “Luna, sometimes we can’t fight back because it makes it worse. He lost you last year; you’re the only family he has left. Maybe he thought if he didn’t fight back they wouldn’t go after you again. Its also harder for him because you lost your mother around Christmas time. If he lost you again, he wouldn’t have been able to handle it.” She looks up at me with tears still in her eyes, I gently wipe them away. “I just have this terrible feeling something worse has happened to him.” I raise her face to my mine and begin to speak. “You said he’s tough enough to withstand anything, then you must believe he is no matter what. And if anything shall happen, you’re not alone I’ll be right here with you no matter what Luna.” “Thank you Sev sev.” A little while later, she begins to fall asleep in my arms. I carry her to her bed and tuck her in, casting a warming spell to keep her warm for the night. I watch her for a moment, she sighs in her sleep. I lean down and give her a kiss on cheek, “Good night Luna my love.”


	8. Christmas Eve!

“Sev sev! Wake up! Its Christmas Eve! I made breakfast!” Suddenly she jumps onto my bed, laughing. “Come one Sev sev wake up!” I make no movements pretending to still be asleep. She shakes me a bit. “Sev sev!” I jump up and pin her underneath me and begin to tickle her.

“Sev sev, stop!” She’s laughing so hard she can barely breathe. “You were saying Luna?” I ask. She begins to relax. “I said I made breakfast and its Christmas Eve now get up! She pushes me off of her and jumps off the bed, pulling me with her.

  
I look out the kitchen window; the snow is about 6 feet high. “What do you want to do today? Not that there’s much we can do. She smiles and asks “Can we go play in the snow?” “Play in the snow? I ask cautiously. “Yes the snow, the mounts of white fluffy, packing stuff outside? Make snow wizards, snow angles, snowballs and forts. Can we? She asks smiling. “Go get ready!” She runs out of room, I grab my old camera and get myself ready.

  
“Luna look over here!” I snap some more photos of her playing. Were in the backyard, Luna’s already made four snow wizards who won’t melt, a snow angel who sparkles and a snow fort that’s about 8 ft high and piles of snowballs all around it. Two hours out here and she’s still going, she absolutely love it out here. Smack, goes a snowball at my stomach.

All I hear is laughter; I grab a snowball and throw it back hitting her in the shin. “Is that the best you got Sev sev?” “No of course not.” I magically make several snowballs go at her at once. `How`s that? I ask. She laughs and throws one more snowball at me half heartily making it land at my feet. “Let’s go inside. I’m soaked and its lunchtime.” I say. She follows me through the back door. She hangs up both of our things and dries them with her wand.

“How about tomato soup and grill cheese sandwiches for lunch?” She nods “Sounds excellent!” She wonders into the living room. “Sev sev?” She calls. “Yes Luna?” “Fawkes is in here.” “What do you mean Fawkes is in there?” I stop dead in my tracks as I see Professor Dumbledore’s bird sitting in my living room with a note tied to his feet.”  
I quickly take the note off of Fawkes’s feet and begin to read.

  
**"Dear Severus, at precisely 12:30 I well be flooing to your fireplace. Sincerely; Albus Dumbledore."**

  
I look at my watch, crap 5 minutes. “Luna why don’t you go finish making lunch, Professor Dumbledore well be joining us today.” She smiles and walks towards the kitchen. I begin to pace nervously, straightening out the room with my wand. I hear Luna humming in the kitchen as she stirs the soup and sets the table. One minute left, I turn towards the fireplace and its lights up emerald green and out steps Professor Dumbledore.

  
“Severus, my dear boy. How are you?” He says. “Hello Albus, I’m fine yourself? What can I do for you? He smiles and looks around the room. “How lovely to see the place decorated for Christmas, she really livens up the place, doesn’t she Severus?” Luna appears from the kitchen. “Sev sev lunch is ready. Hello Professor Dumbledore Happy Christmas to you, were having tomato soup and grill cheese sandwiches I hope that’s alright?” “Sounds excellent Mrs. Lovegood! He follows her to the kitchen. They both sit down and begin to eat, making small talk about Christmas. I hardly eat, thinking of the reasons he could be here on such short notice.

  
“Well now that this excellent meal is done. I shall discuss what I came here for, Mrs. Lovegood can you please give Severus and me a minute? I believe you’ll find Fawkes still in the living room and he does like the crust off of sandwiches.” Motioning to the crust on his plate. She gets up and takes it to the living room, humming on the way.  
“Its about her father isn’t it?” I say afraid to fully know the answer. He looks up the twinkle gone from his eyes. “Yes Severus, they found him he was tortured to the point of insanity by the Cruciatus Curse. He has been sent to St. Mungos there’s nothing they can do to help him.” I nod slowly. “You want me to tell her don’t you?” “It would be better coming from you than me but if you are unable too I can.” “No I well, Luna honey can you come in here.”

  
She walks in with a smile on her. I’m about to break her heart. “Professor you were right Fawkes love the crust!” She see’s my face, and her face falls. “Its about my father isn’t it?” I nod and I repeat everything, which Professor Dumbledore had said. “Luna, are you alright?” I ask quietly. “Yes Severus, I’m just going to go to my room.” She walks out and I hear the bedroom door shut. “Severus, she is still underage and needs someone to take care of her. Everything has been left to her. She has to decide what to do with it.” He says. “I’ll take care of her until she’s of age. You already know that and I’ll handle it all. Just send me everything we’ll need. It well be done before we come back to school.” He nods and gets up. “And Severus don’t hurt her.” He walks to the floo and vanishes.

  
I wait a till past supper to get to see her. I take a sandwich with me. “Luna?” I call, knocking gently on the door before I open it. I see her laying in the fetal position on the bed. She doesn’t respond to me. I put the sandwich down on the desk. And I walk over to her bed sit down and pull her up to me. “Luna sweetie, Its okay. I know its hard to lose someone you love.” “But he’s not even gone, he’s just not there.” She whispered. “I know it is worse; that’s why you have to be stronger, for him and yourself. Remember for both of you.” I lay her down on the bed wrapped up in my arms. “Just relax and go to sleep. I’ll be right here if you need me.” I wrap us up in the blankets. I her breathing becoming normal again as she gently falls asleep. I lay awake with her in my arms and decide I well let no more harm come to her. Not if I can help it.


	9. A new home

“Luna, are you ready to go?” She walks out of her bedroom, everything is packed up and shrunk and put into her bag. The house is empty and sold, she hasn’t cried in the last week.

We go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. “I’m just going to go outside for a minute to say good bye.” “Go ahead.” I say. She’ll be living with me in Spinners End, I quickly go up to her room and see the muggle painting of all of them. I use the transfer spell to move the painting on a piece of paper. I plan to put it on her ceiling in her room at our house. I walk down the stairs and look out the kitchen window, she’s standing there. Her hair blowing in the wind, I walk outside

“Luna honey its time to go.” She turns around and takes my hand “lets go home” she says.

  
I quickly enter her room while Luna is getting ready for bed, I transfer the painting from the paper and step out and enter my room. I hear her leave the bathroom and enter her room. “Sev sev?” She calls out; I walk towards her door smiling to myself.

“Yes Luna?” “Did you do this? The painting I mean? Did you? Did you put it here?” I smile at her. “Yes I thought you might like it here instead of re painting it all.” I say stepping into her room. “I love it, thank you for everything you’ve done for me Sev sev. I wouldn’t have been able to cope if you hadn’t been here.” She steps slowly to me and kisses my cheek to my disappointment. “Good night Sev sev.”


	10. Christmas Morning

The sun was shining through Luna’s window waking me up first. I look down at Luna and she is pressed against me with her face into my chest, I feel so relaxed that I don’t dare wake her; I rest my head on hers.

She wakes a little while later. “Good morning.” I say. She smiles and looks up at me. “Happy Christmas!” She says, getting up. “Let’s go into living room.” I reply holding out my hand to her. She takes it and follows me out of the room.

  
We walk into the living room hand in hand. The pile of gifts underneath our stockings, walks towards her and sits on the floor lighting a fire with her wand as she does it. It fills the room with warmth. I sit down next to her and being to look through my pile.

I see the normal things, books and candy from the staff, Albus insistence of yearly supply of socks. “Sev sev?” I hear Luna calling me and I turn to her. “Yes Luna?” She hands me my gift. I smile at her and begin to open it. Its a potion’s set filled with the rarest of ingredients and old potion books. “It was my mothers, everything is still good. I thought you would like it, I know its not much..” I stop her from speaking. “Luna its perfect thank you.” She smiles at me.

“Now I have something for you.” I hold out a small square box.”Here it was my grandmothers.” She takes the box and opens it and pulls out the silver necklace, the pendant of the Ravenclaw with bright green eyes and the snake curled up beside it. “I had it cleaned, its to represent friendship through the houses. She had it made with her best friend from Ravenclaw.” “Sev sev its beautiful, thank you. I love it.” “Here let me help you put it on.”

 

She turns around and lifts up her long blonde hair and clasp the necklace around her. She turns back towards me leaning close to me. “Look up, there’s mistletoe.” I glance upwards to see some hanging directly above us oddly enough I don’t remember there being any before. She leans closer and kisses my lips, she goes to pull away but I kiss her back, and she wasn’t expecting that. We pull apart; I can’t help but stare at her. “Merry Christmas Sev sev.” She says, with a smile. “Merry Christmas Luna.”


	11. Hogwarts Bound

We’re heading back to Hogwarts a day early, so I can plan the rest of my lessons and settle Luna further in.

 

We haven’t discussed the kiss; she still has half a year left at Hogwarts. Its wrong for me to think of her in this way. She understands things no else can, she understands even more than Lily. I need to know I’ve spent most of my life not knowing just following orders. I know the age difference and that she’s still in school but I need to know.

 

  
“Luna?” I call. “Can you come in here?” I hear her coming down the hall. “Yes Sev sev?” She sits down on the sofa next to me.”I want to talk about the kiss; I know had a lot to handle the day before and your emotions were all confused. I just need to know what you meant by it.” She takes her time, before answering considering every word she’s about to day.

“Severus it means this.” She leans towards me and captures my lips.

She pulls away, “I love you that’s what it means. I know about the age difference, the fact I’m still in school. I know you love me too even if you can’t admit to it. I don’t know what well come of it either. I turnrd of age in February. As for school I’ll be done in June. You need to be happy Severus; you need to follow your dreams. You need to live and if you want me there I’ll be there but that’s up to you and only you. It’s almost time to go, I’m going to get my things” She gets up and leaves and arrives back as quickly as she came. “It’s now time to go Sev sev.”

 

Were flooing into Professor Dumbledore’s office. The floo becomes green signalling we can go. Luna takes my hand and together we step into the fire place. We appear in Dumbledore’s office and step out dusting the powder off our robes.

 

“Why hello Severus, Ms. Lovegood has everything been taken care of? I nod unable to speak still in shock from what Luna said barely minutes ago. “Everything has been taken care of and it has all worked out. Professor Snape has been most kind. I’m going to head to my common room now. Good bye Headmaster, Good bye Professor. I watch as she leaves, her blonde hair swaying as she goes down the stairs the door closing behind her. I turn back to Professor Dumbledore.

  
“So” He says smiling at me. “When are you going to stop being in shock by the fact she loves you?” She’s a student though.” I mutter. “Not for long, Severus. You love you her too. Be happy, your time here is done. Its time for you to move on from Hogwarts, you kept Harry safe, you finally let go of your hate for James and your love for Lily. Your free Sev sev. His eyes twinkle as he speaks, knowing its finally the end.

  
With that I stand and turn to leave. I stop and look back at the man who saved me from certain fates all while making me pay for my terrible mistakes. I sigh and remember to let it go and I say. “Thank you Albus.” And I leave.


	12. EPILOGUE

“Luna honey?” I call from the living room.

“Yes Sev sev? As she walks into the living room her long blonde hair swaying as she enters.

“Can you call the children inside? The tree and living room is ready to be decorated now. She smiles at me and nods while she walks from the room as I sit down onto the couch. I hear her calling the kids inside from the backyard from playing in the snow. Much has changed since we left Hogwarts. Luna graduated; she started to working with Magical creatures. She stopped believing in many of her magical creatures like Nargles. I opened my own Potions store, which does very well. Within two years I asked her to marry me.

 

None of the wizarding world was shocked when we announced it. A year later we were married by Professor Dumbledore in the oldest wizarding traditions. Then two more years after that we had the twins then our youngest child.

  
I hear the twins coming down the hall, talking about Christmas. They’re both very outgoing and smart they both have long blonde hair they look exactly like their mother expect for their eyes they have my black eyes.

They come running into the room, yelling. “Daddy!” I scope them up in my arms. “Hello Hannah, Hello Olivia where’s you bother Tobin?

With mommy they reply, slowing getting off to start to decorate. Luna comes in carrying Tobin he looks exactly like me expects for Luna’s hazel eyes, he’s quite shy but is very smart as well. She sets him down so he can help his sisters with the tree. She sits next to him, leaning into my chest while she watched the kids.

“The twins tried to bury him in the snow; we can’t leave them alone even for more than a minute with him. She says laughing. I look at her smiling and say. “I love you."

 

END 


End file.
